1. Technical Field
The invention relates to security devices, and in particular, to a security collar adapted to be mounted about the base of a display package which contains a plurality of media discs stacked on the base and having a protective cover thereon. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such a security collar containing an EAS tag and having a magnetically actuated locking mechanism for securing the collar in a locked position about the display package.
2. Background Information
Various types of packages have been developed for the display and sale of media discs, and in particular, for media discs intended for receiving recordable information thereon. One common type of display package for such discs involves a circular base having a central post for holding a plurality of the stacked discs. The stacked discs are then covered by an outer cover afterwhich both the base and cover are secured in a shrinkwrap to prevent unlatching of the base and cover and stealing the discs therefrom.
Often various prior art items of merchandise have an article surveillance tag (EAS) placed on the article in an attempt to protect the article from theft. Usually, some attempt is made to hide the EAS tag within the article, although many articles do not contain sufficient hiding places and even where hiding places exist, the process of hiding and/or later removing the tag is often cumbersome. In general, these tags have had some success in curbing theft. However, some shoplifters and thieves have recognized that these tags are often easy to remove, sometimes as simply as peeling them off and/or to circumvent the effect of the tag by various means while exiting through the store detector.
Thus, the need exists for a reusable security device which is easily placed about the media disc display package, which will prevent removal of the cover from the base of the package even should the thief remove the shrinkwrap applied thereto, which will contain an EAS tag that is not detectable or accessible to the thief, and in which the security device containing the EAS tag is easily removed at the checkout counter without disturbing the shrinkwrap, and which can be easily reapplied to another similarly shaped display package for media discs.